callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Javier Salazar
Javier Salazar is a member of the Navy SEALs but actually works for Cordis Die in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, where he is a part of David Mason's team. He accompanies Section on most of his missions in the future levels of the game until he betrays his men in Odysseus where he will be either killed or detained, depending on the player's choices. Biography Salazar grew up in Nicaragua during Menendez' rise to power, eventually growing up to join the U.S. Military. As part of J-SOC, he accompanied the team consisting of David Mason, Harper, Crosby and himself to an underground facility where they learned of suspicious activity that Raul Menendez was up to in Myanmar. Salazar also assists the team in infiltrating Colossus in Karma and Anthem in Pakistan. During Cordis Die's assault on the U.S.S. Barack Obama, Salazar is revealed to be in league with Menendez, when he assists Menendez in taking over the Obama's control room first by letting him free in the interrogation room, and then by killing two guards (and Farid or Chloe Lynch. DeFalco can also be killed by US soldiers on the bridge, depending on previous missions) after Briggs orders to shoot Menendez (who holds him hostage) through Briggs. He then asks Menendez to spare Briggs' life, stating that the admiral is a good man, however the player is still given a choice to kill Briggs. If the player kills Briggs, Salazar shouts "You said no unnecessary killing!" (to which Menendez responds "I decide what is necessary!"). If the player only wounds him, Salazar thanks Menendez for sparing him, with Menendez saying he wanted Briggs to see the aftermath. As a third option the player can choose to do nothing. doing so result in Briggs attempting to attack Menendez, but is stopped by a blow to his head by Salazar and the game proceeds just as if you had chosen to wound him. After Menendez succeeds in taking control of the U.S. defense network, Salazar surrenders without a fight. Outcome 1=If Harper was killed by Farid in Achilles' Veil then Salazar will be taken into custody and never seen again. If the Strike Force missions are complete then he will survive and will stay in custody. |-| Outcome 2=If Harper survives Achilles' Veil then he will execute Salazar on sight. |-| Outcome 3=If Harper was killed and the Strike Force missions are incomplete, then Salazar will be killed by the U.S. drone fleet when it destroys the Obama. Gallery Salazar Karma BOII.png|Salazar in "Karma". Salazar's_Ad_BOII.png|Salazar looking at his ad. Salazar's Death BOII.png|Salazar's death in "Odysseus" at the hands of Harper (player-determined). Slazar, arrested.jpg|Salazar arrested (player-determined). Salazar, traitor.jpg|Salazar, traitor. SalazarWithHelmet.jpg|Salazar wearing a helmet in Myanmar. Trivia *After Harper executes Salazar, his corpse will still appear as an ally and shooting it will result in a friendly fire. *Salazar appears to show his support and loyalty to Raul Menendez in "Celerium", where he insults Harper and tells him not to underestimate the power of Menendez, after Harper mocks Cordis Die. *After Harper executes Salazar with a Five Seven (if still alive), an M27 will float to the left of the player. *Salazar is the only character in Section's team not to have a scripted injury. *Salazar's signature weapon seems to be the M27. *He is the only member of Section's team to die at the hands of another member. *Salazar seems to be a Lieutenant, since he works with Section and Harper, both high ranked. *Salazar, Harper, and Section are the only characters to appear in the automated ads as shown in Karma. *Salazar has two M9 pistols holstered, however when he draws one of them, the M9 turns into a Five Seven. *Salazar also carries three unknown Tactical Grenades, similar to Section, Harper and random SEALs. *Salazar can be seen in the outro dancing and is seen dancing next to Harper, still wearing his SEAL uniform. *Salazar shares the same nickname as Salvatore DeLuca, both having the nickname "Sal". es:Salazar Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Cordis Die/Menendez Cartel/Merc Characters Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Joint Special Operations Command Characters Category:Antagonist Characters